Never Tear Us Apart
by hopeinknope
Summary: Secrets Lies and Love
1. Chapter 1

Secrets

The Prologue

As I stare at the glass in front of me and listen to the people around me, I can't help but wonder what to put in this glass next. Whiskey, scotch, or gin… the alcoholic world is my oyster. I never used to do this; I never used to drink so damn much. I used to have control; I used to understand my limits. Now, I just don't give a fuck. I drink like a fucking fish, and I don't think twice about it.

"Mr. Grey," a voice calls behind me, "It's good to see you."

I turn and nod to the businessman coming my way. I try to smile and shake his hand as convincingly as I can. I try to summon as much emotion as I am capable of, but I am afraid that I look to fake. I have business to do tonight, but I am not up for staying and schmoozing. These men are dying to work for me, so I stay and I listen. I happen to like to be pandered to be the sycophants wanting to work for me. I've earned the right to accept their praise, and wanting.

"Mr. Collins, how are you this evening?" I push out surprisingly enthusiastic.

"Excellent, Mr. Grey," he says, shaking my hand vibrantly. He wants to talk to me about Nasacorp, and I mentally prepare myself for this conversation. He thinks his bullshit company deserves a second of my time because it is going down the tubes faster than a prostitute having an abortion. He needs me, and I know he'd suck my dick if that meant I'd help him.

"How can I help you, Collins?" I ask him, eyeing the room. In the back, Katherine Kavanagh and my brother are all over each other. My brother is practically groping his girlfriend. I shake my head and turn my attention back to Frank Collins as he prattles on about Nasacorp. I don't have time for my brother or his fucking girlfriend.

"We can meet later this week if you wish," I offer, stopping his incessant rambling.

His face lights like a five hundred dollar fucking Christmas tree. "Mr. Grey… that would be great…. I would be happy to lay out my business plan for you."

I notice out of the corner of my eye that Kate Kavanagh's phone rings. She answers it and her face immediately turns to stone. I can read anybody without fail and I know something legitimate is bothering her. It could be about her parents, I do business with her father, but it could also be about Ana.

I run my hands through my hair, and shake my head. Ana broke up with me. Ana ended our relationship. Kate and Elliot are still together, but they are a constant reminder of what I could have had. I wanted everything with her. I wanted a life together and she threw it all away.

Who the fuck am I kidding; I am the reason we are no longer together. My issues, and my problems – I am the reason we are no longer together. She shouldn't want to stay with me. She deserves better than me. She deserves someone who can give her everything I cannot.

"Christian," Kate's voice hisses in my ear. I turn and her face is absolutely ghostly. "It's Ana…. I know…. I know things are weird with you guys…. But she was just on the phone…. And she sounded." She stops for a second and turns to see if anyone is around her.

"She sounded scared."

Scared? Why the fuck is she scared? "Where is she Kate?"

"Her apartment…. My old apartment that I shared with her…."

I turn and head for the door, not stopping for a second thought.

When I walk through the door, I notice that her place is a fucking mess. I still possess a key, so I let myself in without permission. Everything is on the floor: chairs are tipped over, items thrown everywhere, and glass is shattered across her apartment. I make my way through the mess, trying desperately to search for my ex.

It doesn't take me long to find her because she is sobbing loudly in her bedroom. The sound of Anastasia crying absolutely wrecks every part of me. I don't greet her, but instead I step around the corner. Instantly, I notice a figure lying on the floor. Blood is lying around the figure, and I know instantly why she was so upset on the phone with Kate. I also figure out quickly why she wanted to get a hold of me.

"Ana, what happened?" I choke out.

She shakes her head, her brown hair lying like a halo around her head.

"Christian…. I fucked up," she squawks out of her delicate throat, "I need your help."


	2. Chapter 2

**I haven't come up with a good name for this story. *Shrugs* here is chapter two **

Against my greater judgment, I called the police. In every television show or movie, the rich billionaire has a cleanup team to fix whatever problem he has been thrown into. While I could gather together a pretty effective team to clean up this mess, I don't think it is needed this time around.

Anastasia was on a date tonight.

I think I needed the cleanup team more than the dead bastard lying on the floor of her bedroom. She was embarrassed to get the words out, but once she did, it was the white elephant in the room. I broke things off; I allowed this to happen, so I have to deal with the fact that Ana had a fucking date.

Of course, it was her date who fucking attacked her. So that makes me the one jealous of a dead bastard lying on the floor of my ex-girlfriend's apartment. It is obvious who won in this situation, and that person isn't him. I shake my head and walk back down the hallway of the police department.

They're questioning her right now, and she didn't want me in the room. I tried not to take it personally, or even fight her decision as I walked out of the room to call Taylor. She did call me to help her in the first place – I have to remember this.

"Grey," Red O'Bryant, the Captain of the Seattle Police Department, yells for me, "Let's have a talk."

"Are you done with her?" I ask as I follow him into his office.

"They have a few other questions for her, but I have heard all that I need to hear," he says as I close the door behind me. Red is Taylor's cousin, and so when he needs to speak to me – I typically listen. He has run this department for years, and we've established a good relationship.

"So what's the verdict?"

"Your girl…."

"She's not my girl," I interrupt him, "We dated for a while."

He snorts, "Can I finish my sentence Grey? Your girl's story… and don't fight me, you wouldn't be here if she wasn't your girl… checks out completely. The guy she went on a date with apparently has a history of violence, drug use..…. you name it. I just don't know why someone as shy and nice as Anastasia…."

I smack my hand on the arm of the chair, interrupting his sentence, "How the fuck did she end up on a date with him then?" He shakes his head, continuing to laugh at me. "Don't fucking laugh," I snap.

"What happened between you two Grey?"

"None of your mother fucking business," I hiss out, "Are they going to go with self-defense?"

"Absolutely…. That mother fucker doesn't have a defense. He has a wrap sheet…. Ana is a good girl without a record. I don't see them siding with the deceased."

I let out a deep breath, "I am glad I didn't regret bringing her to you."

Red gives me a half smile and looks toward the door. "Listen…. Before you leave, I have something that I need to talk to you about. You care about the girl, right?"

I don't even hesitate to answer to him. "Of course I care about the girl…"

He nods and picks up a picture from his desk. He hands it to me, and I squint, trying to make out what is in this picture. It's blurry, but I can make out the initials without any trouble.

"TSH….. Thayer Smith Hawthorne?" I ask him, confused as to why his initials would be tattooed to Anastasia's date.

"Anastasia was on a date with his brother…. Thomas Smith Hawthrone."

My jaw drops, "I didn't know that son of a bitch had family." I shake my head.

Thayer Hawthrone is douchebag. We've had a rivalry for the last three years, a rivalry that I have always won. He practically has a monopoly over the entertainment industry in Seattle and has established his brand amongst garage bands and aspiring models and actresses. He is constantly knocking at my door, trying to outdo me. He is a few years younger than me, and his immaturity is obvious in how he conducts his business.

His main objective is always to bring me down and have what is mine. It seems that his brother beat him to the punch on that one.

"We've talked to Thayer several times already and he is in agreement with us…. He doesn't doubt that Thomas most likely crossed a line. He is ready and willing to do whatever he needs to make sure that Anastasia is compensated emotionally for what she has been through…."

"I am sure he is," I spit out, "That fucker…. Do you think he knows?"

"I think he'll find out pretty quickly, and he'll make his move," Red tells me, "He is just that underhanded."

I snort, "It's good to know that you're on my side O'Bryant."

"Jason speaks highly of you," he tells me, "Anyone who has the confidence of my cousin has my confidence as well."

I nod, "Thank you again."

When I get into the hallway, Ana is sitting, still speaking to the police. I assume that the police still have custody of Anastasia's phone so I go ahead and text Kate with an update. I hope that Kate will go ahead and text Ana's parents because I know it would be awkward if I tried to call.

Seconds later, I get a phone call from Thayer. I smile as I answer the call, he is labeled in my phone as "douchebag."

"Hawthrone."

He pauses, "Grey. Hello." He sounds upset, but I know it has to be an act. His brother might have died tonight, but I doubt he gives a shit. Thayer doesn't care about much.

"What do you need Hawthorne, I'm busy…"

"I know…. You're at the Police Station." I pause and he laughs. "You aren't the only one with friends at the police department, Grey. My brother was murdered; of course I am going to know who the main suspect is."

"She isn't a suspect, your fucking brother attacked her," I growl.

He sighs way too contently, "That was too easy…. Who is Anastasia Steele to you?"

"Fuck off," I hiss, "And don't press charges…. Your brother is a thug and you know it."

"I won't, I never was. Thomas was never innocent," he tells me, "I think I should really reach out to Ms. Steele…. She was very shaken up by this attack."

"Hawthorne, stay the fuck away from her….. I fucking mean it."

Apparently, his version of goodbye is laughing as he's hanging up on me.


End file.
